A decrease in lower body and leg strength is a common medical finding in the aged, in patients restricted by arthritis or other medical illnesses, and in any person with a sedentary lifestyle.
Lower body weakness results in fatigue on walking and climbing, and increase the risk for injury and falls. Weak legs contribute to lower back instability, chronic back pain, and a cycle of inactivity and depression.
Strength is a function of exercise. A recent study showed that even in the very elderly, leg strength could be greatly improved with a program of regular exercise. The same study also showed, however, that all gains in leg strength were lost within two weeks when exercise was discontinued.
Low back and leg strength can only be maintained with regular exercise, and that exercise must be continued indefinitely.
Thus, there is need for a device for safe and effective lower body exercise and that is particularly suitable, but not limited for use by, any sedentary person, specifically those with arthritis, heart disease, or any similarly restricting medical condition. Such device should offer an attractive method of regaining and maintaining lower body and leg strength, and a general feeling of well-being for persons of all ages.
In order to meet the foregoing requirements, the device should have the following attributes:
a. Suitable for all family members; PA1 b. Useable independently of the weather; PA1 c. Provide an increase in knee strength and stability; PA1 d. Strengthen and tone the leg and hip muscles; PA1 e. Increase endurance for walking or climbing; PA1 f. Contribute to neck and lower back stability; PA1 g. Suitable for those with poor vision or sense of balance; PA1 h. Suitable for those with weak or painful backs; PA1 i. Require minimal cardiovascular effort; PA1 j. Permit the user to be seated thereby avoiding a rise or fall in blood pressure; and PA1 k. May be varied or stopped at any time.
In addition, the device should be suitable under medical conditions such as arthritis, osteoporosis, after surgery, chronic back, hip or leg weakness and during convalescence from medical illness or treatment. Such device should also provide relaxation, reactivation and stress management of the individual.